


维勇/《A》

by Emmaonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaonice/pseuds/Emmaonice
Summary: ※雷预警：ABO，背德，非常非常ooc，有抹布X勇设定（不是认真的那种）是小妈文学三观真的很不正常，真的很雷，为爽而写不会有后续，忌讳这个真的别点进来。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 10





	维勇/《A》

**Author's Note:**

> ※雷预警：ABO，背德，非常非常ooc，有抹布X勇设定（不是认真的那种）是小妈文学  
>  三观真的很不正常，真的很雷，为爽而写不会有后续，忌讳这个真的别点进来。

  
尼基弗洛夫家晚餐的气氛阴沉得如同蒙在窗户上的灰色纱布，刀叉与餐盘碰撞的声音无一不清晰地飘进每个人的耳朵之中，房间内用餐的三个人各自垂着头坐得远远的，穿戴整齐的佣人们面无表情地站在房间的一角。

一道闪电扯破了黑灰的天空，很快便响起了淅淅沥沥的雨声，云层在不远不近击着鼓，随着越来越大的雨幕，下一秒，天空又被撕开了一道口子，餐桌右侧的黑发青年在听到雷声同时打着颤丢下手里的餐具。

“勇利，亲爱的？你没事吧？”坐在桌子一头的beta抬起眼睛看了一眼他的妻子，熟稔地将盘中的食物切成小块后放进嘴里。他细细地咀嚼着，没发出一点声音，嘴角的肌肉牵动着脸上的细纹，冷峻的轮廓在昏暗的灯光下显得有些模糊。

“我没事……”话语刚落，又是持续几秒震耳欲聋的雷声，Omega皱着眉，垂着眼睑小心翼翼地吞着口水，额角不知何时冒出了细细密密的冷汗，他的脸颊泛着不正常的潮红，像在隐忍着什么，过了好一会儿才一言不发地推开椅子径直走出了房间。

勇利紧紧抱着自己的手臂靠着墙蹲坐在地上，几处烛光忽明忽暗，悠长的走廊此刻在他眼里像幻灯片一样来回切换着，勇利扶着墙一步步地攀上楼梯，最终停在了走廊转角，雷声又一次闯进偌大的屋子，Omega皱着眉，企图推开房门的时候，手腕却被人紧紧握住。

他转过头看着比自己年龄大的继子，唇角微微一扯。

“您看起来十分不舒服呢，母亲？”维克托偏了偏头，挪了挪步子将比他瘦弱一些的omega拥入怀里，对方的胸膛隔着薄薄的一层衣物紧贴着勇利背部，他挣扎地蹭了一下，下意识地将身体的重量全放在了银发男人那儿。

“我没事……”他几乎是呻吟着发出声音，即使意识告诉自己要离开，身体却不由自主地凑近身后的Alpha，甚至蹭起他拦住自己的手臂。

Alpha笑着压近怀里的继母，墙角的烛光摇曳着，勉强照亮胜生勇利布满情欲的脸庞，火焰融化在他酒红色的瞳孔内，“我没事，我没事……”他这样低吟着，却挣扎着将自己的整个身子黏在了年轻alpha胸膛。

Alpha将冰凉的手覆上了omega的脸颊，他低低笑着，垂下头轻吻上勇利的额角，一路向下，最终含上了他觊觎已久的唇，啃咬片刻后轻而易举地撬开牙关缠上勇利寂寞的舌尖。

原本就被欲望所灌醉的勇利自然的接受了这个吻，可在几秒后稍微带着那么一丝理智的omega还是反抗了。他用微不足道的力量抵抗着越发强硬的继子，察觉到怀中人的抵抗后他半眯上了眼睛，一只手圈起继母纤细的腰肢。

“从上次到现在已经过了三个月了吧？”银发男人停下了吻，将头靠在omega纤长的脖颈边，嗅着正处于发情期的继母散发着的薄荷清香。Omega艰难地晃晃脑袋，他难耐地夹着大腿，抵抗的手在下一秒被alpha钳住，而alpha的另一只手转动了卡在勇利腰间的门把手。

“您的身体可比您直觉——居然在我的房间门口发情，真是个荡妇。”尼基弗洛夫家的独子抱起刚刚过门不久的新主人转身进了自己的房间，满溢在房间的alpha信息素瞬间包围住勇利，omega的理智在下一刻碎成了粉末，他主动攀上了继子的腰，垂着眼眸低声呻吟道：“维克托……帮帮我。”

Alpha冷笑着锁上了房门，暧昧地抚上了omega敏感的腰，再顺着微微凸起的脊椎拉开了包裹着细腻肌肤的衣服拉链。

“如您所愿。”

内裤与衣物被丢在了房间的角落，彻底被欲望支配的黑发Omega趴在柔软的床上，维克托抵着身下人的屁股，用嘴咬开一边的手套，啪地一声后，Omega原本白皙的半边屁股立刻添上了一个红色手印，“把屁股抬起来。”alpha握住男孩的大腿根部，伸出大拇指来回摩擦着一部分发红的圆润，他的继母吃痛着低吟几声，不情不愿地支起了屁股，完全勃起的性器前端冒出淫糜的水，omega纤细的五指拽着床单，布料上胡乱交错的花纹如同他此刻的理智一般，他无法寻找到一个能让自己停下动作的支点。

也或许是他不想。

维克托脱下了自己的上衣，用手随意揉捏着omega富有弹性的臀肉，他伸出一根手指挑衅地按压着继母反复收缩的后穴，欲望的入口早就被生理反应折磨得差不多了。长子将大拇指缓缓插进温热的洞口，旋转着试探后又抽了出去，牵起一条泛着光的银丝。

“您真该看看您现在的模样。”尼基弗洛夫的话语中总是带着轻蔑与愤怒，alpha居高临下地看着将脸埋在自己的床上的omega，恼怒地低下头咬住毫无防备的半边屁股，胜生勇利尖叫了一声，突如其来的疼痛几乎唤醒了他的理智，但下一秒，寂寞的后穴便被几根熟悉的手指侵占。处于发情期的omega在手指进出的瞬间张开嘴为短暂的舒适感而呻吟，他扭动着自己留有青梅竹马牙印的屁股小心翼翼地发出比世间所有都要甜美的喘息。

房间内昏暗的烛光将年轻主人被本能支配的淫荡侧脸照得一清二楚，alpha听着由自己演奏出的下流奏鸣曲，一挑眉毛将趴着的继母转向了自己。

突如其来的转向叫胜生勇利一时不知该如何应对，他抬起两只瘦弱无力的手臂挡住自己的脸，抗拒的表现叫维克托又一次打上他的臀部。

“您怎么在这害羞了呢？”维克托咬着牙凑到继母的耳边，左手顺着omega暴露在薄荷味与皮革香缠绵混合的空气中捏上在几丝微凉里翘着的乳头。勇利咬着牙企图将呻吟锁在紧闭的唇后。无法忍受omega这种表现的alpha压下眉头，低下头凶狠地咬住其倔强的双唇，他熟练地挤进omega的牙关，与勇利无处躲闪的舌尖切磋，在性爱上永远处于下风的omega终于卸下了防备搂住了alpha的脖颈。

维克托突然停下了亲吻，他借着余光仔细描绘着青梅竹马在自己鼻尖不远的无辜脸庞，仿佛回到了一年之前他离开家时、胜生勇利给予自己蜻蜓点水一吻的时候。

事情从什么时候开始变味的？alpha不知道该从哪里诉说起这个不尽人意的故事。明明自己才是与勇利一起长大坠入爱河的人。青春期少年的爱意甚至不需要告白的甜言蜜语来拨开迷雾，只要在某个两人一起在阳台上看星星的夜里、若有似无地触碰对方的小指、无名指、中指，直到心照不宣地十指相扣，最后再在众神之主朱庇特*的照耀之下不熟练地亲上对方的双唇。

“我们连未来的计划都指定好了。”维克托开口，他的话语不同于前的尖锐，沉重的困惑与悲伤如同一把匕首在胜生勇利的心脏上划出鲜红。即将进行的性爱在沉重的气氛中停下了，急促的雨水砸向着窗户，骤亮的闪电照亮了整个房间，躺在维克托身下的omega此刻将alpha悲伤的俊脸看得无比清晰。

“你能想象我看到新娘是你那一刻的感受吗？”维克托问。

  
钟声在神父的誓言之后回响在整个教堂，比以往还要耀阳的阳光透过教堂顶绮丽的彩窗投射在红毯上，漂浮在阳光之中的微尘随着宾客们瞬间沉寂的嘈杂声缓缓落在地面上，维克托从未见过他的父亲露出那种喜悦的笑容，他的心脏与父亲勾起的唇角一起不安地弹上的喉咙，而教堂的门在下一秒被人推开，逆光之中，看不清脸庞的“新娘”挽着他父亲的手臂。

  
宾客站起了身，维克托也站起了身。代表婚礼的钟声一声声敲打着青年脆弱的耳膜，他的眼神穿过神色各异的来宾，直直看向背对阳光走上地毯的新人，直到他适应了刺眼的光线——他的爱人、他无数次在梦境之中幻想着、策划着的婚礼上的另一人穿着自己曾妄图让其披上的白色礼服，仪态端庄着进行着仪式。  
看看他的脸。维克托贪婪着远眺着爱人洁白无瑕的脸庞，胜生勇利被精致妆容掩埋的幼稚面容与一丝不苟的艳红嘴唇——“那一定是非常昂贵的化妆品。”维克托想——他藏在薄薄面纱之下的表情毫无一丝波动。  
这真奇怪。维克托尼基弗洛夫僵在了原地，他攥住白得刺眼的木质长椅，时间仿佛在新娘走进教堂的那一刻停住了，可怜的、脆弱的尼基弗洛夫长子听着他的青梅竹马、他的爱人高贵的鞋跟蹭过红毯的每一声轻微的摩擦、直至美丽的新娘路过他的身边，维克托看见那双漂亮的红棕色眸底曾有一瞬装下自己可悲的身影，但短短、短短的一段时间后，那双尊贵的瞳孔便被新娘精致的眼皮埋葬在最深处。

  
胜生勇利朝红毯尽头的男人优雅地伸出了右手。  
维克托尼基弗洛夫死在了他爱人张开鲜红嘴唇，说出我愿意的那一秒。

  
“对不起……”Omega垂下眼眸说话了，只是这一句话并没有安慰到alpha，被回忆激怒的继子重新咬住继母的唇，直到沁出血珠。他伸出手指草草在omega的后穴中抽插了几下，直起了身子将自己的性器抵在了洞口。alpha挺了挺腰，愤怒的半身一下钻进了勇利的后穴，后者毫无招架的被满足吞没，愉悦的呻吟甚至哽在了喉咙。

“你喜欢这样吗？”维克托掐住继母的腰肢，在这个瞬间，愤怒与不甘像毒药流进血液一样循环在全身的每个角落。

为什么与凭什么一次又一次地从alpha的嘴里跳出来，但他一次又一次碾平肠道皱褶的速度太快了，胜生勇利听不清，也没有一点办法去解读青梅竹马话中的悲伤。

沉浸在快感中的omega在喘息的瞬间撕开了一点点维克托喜悦的神经。

你看，你在我的身下，你和我做着爱，你的呻吟与快乐全都来源于我。

你是属于我的。

维克托尼基弗洛夫捏住继母的脖子，在他二人同时抵达高潮的瞬间咬上他的腺体。

电闪雷鸣始终没有停下。 

**Author's Note:**

> *指的是木星


End file.
